Real Eyes, Realize, Real Lies
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi comes out of the closet to his friends. they, of course being his friends are cool with it in time, but his other peers are not so welcoming. Can Yugi bare the tortures of being teased and mocked? Lets see...please read! thanks!
1. School Tortures

"Some just don't understand"

-PLEASE PLEASE, tell me if this story is too bold, cause im not like this at all, I just had it stuck in my head after reading another story. So, review and let me know, I don't want to offend anybody. Thanks!

Its been a week since Yugi has come out of the closet to his friends. It took some explaining, but his friends came around and happily accepted his sexuality, but his other peers werent as inviting…

Yugi and Tea were sitting on the gym blechers waiting for their P.E teacher to arrive. "So Yugi, do you want to come shopping with me this weekend? I have a family reunion next weekend and I need a new outfit." Yugi smiled cheerfully, "Sure Tea, I'd love to come!" Tea smiled back, "Great! I cant wait!" she said as she clasped her hands together.

The class quieted down as the teacher enterd, "Sorry for being late kids..now on with todays activities, Today were out in the field playing…" she anticipated her answer as she reached behind her desk and pulled out a black and white ball, "Soccer!" A few of the jocks let out excited yelps as the others moaned and groaned, one of the girls in the class spoke up, "But Mrs. Fancher, its raining outside, I cant go out there…" she said as she daintily fixed her hair. rolled her eyes but smiled, "Sorry Heather, that's what is on todays agenda, now, lets all get changed and head out." Everyone stood as they dreaded going outside.

**Boys locker room**

In the back of the locker room, in the farthest corner, Yugi stood getting dressed in his black Addidas pull-over with blue stripes down the sleeves, with the matching blue shorts and the usual school issued soccer cleats and shin guards, ready for all the mud and grass stains, secretly he liked playing soccer he was actually great at it, it was just that he would end up being hurt like usual, he was beginning to think these "accidents" werent accidents at all..

As he made his way to the exit, one of the bigger jocks nudged Yugi with his shoulder, pretending to run into him as he whispered, "Faggot." Into Yugi's ear. At first Yugi looked at him with a look of 'did he reall just say that to me?' on his face, Yugi knowing the guy only as Ushio. Until Tea popped up, wearing her short pink Sofe shorts and a blank light gray sweatshirt. "Hey Yugi, You ready to get dirty?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Yugi, now being slightly taller than Tea now, could look down at her, he gave her a convincing smile, "Yeah lets go!"

On the field they were all seperated into two teams. Yugi was happy that Tea was on his team, he looked over at her with the hood of her sweatshirt up and her game face on. He smiled but was pulled from his thoughts as the teacher blew her whistle. The battle began as the teams fought over the ball, kicking and sliding. Yugi got a hold of the ball a began running towards the goal, other players who were left in his dust cheered him on, the guy who called him that terrible name ran up to his side as he tried to get the ball from him, but Yugi kicked it and made the goal, Yugi cheered slightly as did his team.

Yugi's team was making goals left and right. As the game came to a close it was Ushio's team who had the ball and they were getting ready to make a goal, the score was now 12 – 7. Yugi ran along side of Ushio and slid infront of him to get the ball which he did successfully. Ushio's football techniques kicked in, angered at Yugi's soccer skill he tackled him and yelled, "I would rather DIE than be beat by a homo!" Ushio began to punch Yugi and he kicked him a few times leaving gashes from the cleats. Ushio's friends pulled him off of Yugi and dragged him into the school to get him to "chill out."

Tea and other people Yugi was aquainted with ran to his aid. "Yugi! Yugi are you okay?" Slowly Yugi sat up with pain written all over his face but yet, still held a smile on his face as he wiped some blood off his mouth. "Yeah, I'm just fine…" Tea was surprised by the smile, she just had to ask, "Yugi..why are you smiling?" Yugi looked over at her, "Some people just don't understand…its okay." He looked to the ground still wearing that amazingly strong smile. Tea's eye just widened and looked on as he stood and walked away, on to his next class for the day.

"Ushio did what?" Joey almost yelled, people walking by him with their lunches, jumped and looked at him like he was crazy, but went on their way. "I know, but Yugi walked away like nothing had happened, but that's not the weird part guys…" Tea said, the other two looked at her listening. "He just walked away like nothing happened."

Before anyone could say anything else, Yugi walked up and sat down with his lunch but said nothing. "Hey Yuge!" Joey said as he saw his buddy. Yugi looked up and smiled, "Hello Joey."

Afew minutes later, the gang was talking amongst themselves till they heard the bell. "Time for boring ol' biology class.. man, I cant wait for the weekend!" Joey said as he and the gang made their way to their class. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" Tea smiled and said, "Yugi and I are going shopping so I can get a new outfit for my family reunion!" Yugi smiled cutely nd nodded, but his smile fadded as he came upon his locker, it was littered with signs saying, "Faggot! – Perv! – don't drop your soap!-" and so on. Tristan and Joey looked at the locker in anger as Tea covered her mouth.

Slowly Yugi walked up to his locker and slammed his hand on the piece of paper that said "Faggot" on it. Crumpled it in his had and tore it off his locker. Then started tearing the others off. As he pulled the last piece of paper off, all the way across his locker "FAG" was written in big black letters with a little rainbow underneath it, some of the colors in the rainbow were distorted due to the color of the locker.

Yugi punched his locker denting it, defeatedly he rested his forehead on his hand that was against the locker. He tried his hardest not to let the tears fall. Tea rested a hand on his shoulder, but before she said anything Yugi lightly pulled away, straitened up and fixed his school jacket, he sighed and turned to his friends with nothing other than a smile on his face. "Its okay guys, they…they just don't understand…" was the only thing he said before silently walking to class.

*E.O.C*


	2. Myself

"Why is being myself so wrong?"

It was the weekend and Yugi was getting ready to meet Tea for her shopping trip like he promised. Yugi put on aq pair of jeans that were slightly baggy on him, a plain white button-up short-sleeve shirt and a pair of dark grey converse shoes. He checked himself over in his mirror, when he approved, he took off down the street.

Half way to the mall, Yugi felt his back pocket vibrate, signaling he had a message. Stopping at a cross-walk, he whipped his phone out, the message was from Tea;

"_Yugi, meet me at the coffee shop just down the street from the mall.i thought we'd have coffee together first, then the mall? Sound good?" –Tea" _

Yugi smiled and looked up and saw the sign for the coffee shop, /_Nice timing Tea/ _ Yugi thought as he dashed across the street to his destination.

As he entered the local coffee shop, she scanned the room for his friend until he spotted her in the far corner in the huge comfy chairs. "Hey Tea!" Tea looked up from her drink as her face brightened, "Wow Yugi, that was quick!" Yugi smiled, "Yeah well I got your message when I was across the street, I-" Yugi was cut off by someone walking up to him, "Well well well…if it is little Yu-Gay Homo…" Ushio said as he crossed his arms, "Havent you had enough of mocking me Ushio?" Yugi said sipping his coffee. "Naw, I just couldn't pass up a moment like this…I mean, whats more cliché than a homo, with his girlfriend in a coffee shop?" Ushio began to laugh at his own joke as Tea rolled her eyes and looked at Yugi who was abnormally calm. Ushio looked back at Yugi and continued, "Come on Yugi…I mean, coffee shops are 'totally lame'…" he said the last part with a steriostpical lisp and a mocking hand proped in a girly fashion. Yugi looked at him with an annoyed look, "What are you doing here then?" Tea couldn't but giggle slightly.

Ushio didn't answer, he just glared at Yugi, as Yugi stared back. Ushio rolled his eyes and walked over to a girl sitting at a table.

Yugi went back to sipping his coffee as he quietly said, "Yeah, that's what I thought…" Tea smiled and laughed a bit, "Ya know Yugi…" She started, getting his attention, he looked at her as her gaze found the tiled floor to be interesting at the moment, "You're being really calm about everyone making fun of you cause of your….sexuality. How do you stay so strong?"

Yugi was a bit taken aback at Tea's question, he closed his eyes as he smiled, "Well Tea, people usually make jokes about things they don't approve of or things they don't understand. I mean, everyone wants to be heard, so I cant give up, cause I know I'm loved." Yugi ended with a smile, although it seemd a bit forced. Tea smiled also, "You're an amazing person Yugi, that's very brave of you." They smiled, "What do ya say we head to the mall now?" Tea asked as she stood. Yugi nodded, "Hm!"

Tea dragged Yugi all over the mall going store to store in search of the perfect outfit.

She stopped at a window, looking at a mannequin with a pink summer dress with a white belt around the waist that ties in the back with white summer cork wedge sandles, decorated with a pink and white flower on them.

"I think I found it Yugi!" Tea stated excitedly as she placed her hands on the glass. "That dress would look great on You Tea." Yugi smiled. "So its decided, this is it!" they walked in the store, bought the dress and headed to Tea's home.

As they walked into Tea's house, she was greeted by her father, "Oh, hello daddy!" she said happily. Yugi was envyous of Tea's seemingly happy and perfect family, after his mother died, his father disowned him for his sexuality. "Hello Mr. Gardner, its nice to see you again." Yugi extened his hand to shake Mr. Gardner's hand, he just looked at his hand and grimaced, "Yugi…." He looked away amd walked off.

"Yugi, im so sorry…my dads just a little unsure of you right now…he'll get over it in time. Let go to my room." Tea lead the way, and of course, Yugi held a smile, _/I just have to keep telling myself they don't understand, and its okay that they have their own beliefs…I mean this is America right? I have my beliefs and other people have theirs…and it not like I'm the only gay person…" _ Yugi sighed as they entered Tea's room.

"Yugi, your being more quiet than normal…are you sure your okay? Im here if you'd like to talk." Yugi perked up as Tea spoke, "Thanks Tea, I'm just fine." Just then Tea got a text from Joey,

'_Tea,im sure your with Yuge,you two come to burger world for dinner. Me and Tristan are treatin!" _

Tea smiled, "You wanna go to burger world with dumb and dumber?" Tea asked smiling, Yugi giggled at her referece to Joey and Tristan, "Sure!" They made their way to the door as Tea called back to her parents, "I'll be back later, were going to Burger World with Tristan and Joey!"

But before they could reach the door Tea's mother stood in front of her and said, "Tea, I've been slaving away in the kitchen for hours, your staying here for dinner tonight…" she looked over at Yugi and smiled, "and.. Hello Yugi, its great to see you again dear." She smiled sweetly. Yugi smiled back, "Same to you ."

Mrs. Gardner turned her attention to Tea again, "The other two may come over for dinner to, theres plenty for everyone." Tea smiled, "You mean it?" her mom smiled and nodded, "Of course dear, you have great friends, I love them!" "Thanks mom!"

Tea called Joey and told them to come to her house for dinner. About ten minutes after their talk, Joey and Tristan showed up and were ready to eat.

Mr. Gardner sat at the head of the table, to his left was Yugi, and next to him was Tea, then at the end of the table was Tea's mother, and next to her was Tristan then Joey between Tristan and Mr. Gardner. Dinner was abnormally quiet besides Joey and Tristan asking people to pass them stuff on the table from time to time.

Finally, broke the silence and directed his attention to Yugi, Not looking up from his wine glass as he swirled it lightly, "So, Mr. Motou…" Yugi looked nervously at Tea's father, "Yes sir?" Yugi was about to take a drink of his iced tea when he asked boldly, still not looking up from his glass, "What made you turn gay?" Yugi almost choked on his drink as it made an echo sound in his glass." The whole talbe froze and looked between Yugi and Mr. Gardner. Unsure of his answer, Tea's mom stepped in, " Eric, don't you think that's a little personal?" her voice was a little calm, but her face held bewilderment. He shrugged as he looked to the worried face of Yugi as he held a blush of embarrassment on his face. He said, "Im only asking a question…can I be curious?" he asked as he leaned over, closer to Yugi. "Well?" Yugi looked into the mans eye to finr d that same look he gave earlier, '_disgust' _

"Well..Sir…nothing really _made _me gay, its…just my sexual preference…" Eric looked around aimlessly and sighed, disgusted eyes rested back on the boy next to him, "Ya know, back in my day, homosexuals were looked down upon…" he said taking a sip of his wine, Yugi looked at him and lowered his gaze to his plate, and commented, "I…I believe we still are sir.." Eric raised his glass to Yugi, and smirked, "Good, were on the same page." Joey, Tristan and Tea looked at Yugi who held a glint of anger in his eyes as he spread his food around, not taking another bite.

/…_When did being myself become so bad?.../ _

*E.O.C*

~poor Yugi


	3. Breaking Point PT1

Breaking Point

(This takes place right after the dinner. && Brendon = Tea's brother…*you'll see*)

After dinner, Tea lead them up to her room.

"Yugi, I am so sorry about my dad. Hes so insensitive, he had no right to say those things to you. I-"

Yugi looked up with yet again, another smile, this one didn't seem to convince anyone. "Tea, its fine…really, I mean, I was ready for the judgments and critisizm when I told people who I really am. Some people just don't have the tolerance for it, and I've come to terms with that, So…let him believe what he wants, I has no effect on me." Yugi smiled sadly.

"But, it does have an effect on ya Yuge…" all eyes were on Joey now as he began to speak. "Look man, we know you been tryin'a hide your emotions behind'em smiles. Were ya friends, we can see t'ough (accented through) them masks. Don't go 'round thinkin your foolin' us….we know it bothers ya."

Yugi was wide eyed at Joey's words, small, unshead tears were threatening to fall from Yugi's eye as he turned his head away, Tea had tears streaming from her eyes, "Yugi, we don't want you to go through these tortures alone…or at all for that matter…" Tea never got to finish as Tristan cut in, "Yeah man, we just want you to know that we ment what we said, 'Were friends till the end, no matter what', and that incluses sexuality."

Yugi looked back up, succssesfully blinking the tears back, "Thanks you guys, so much…that's just what I needed.."

Suddenly Tea's door opened as Tea's mom poked her head in. "Tea dear, were going to watch a movie if you all wanna join us…" they all looked at eachother and shugged a nod. Tea's mom smiled, "Great! And since its getting late, you may all stay here for the night if you like. You can wear some of the clothes Brendon left here before he left for college."

"Thanks Mrs. Gardner!" the three boys said in unison. She smiled, "Of course boys!" and with that she left the room.

After raiding Tea's brother's room for something suitable to their liking, the three of them went to the living room and watched the movie. Eric looked over the three boys as they entered the room. His eyes settled on Yugi as he looked him over…_carefully._ Yugi wore Brendon's grey sweat pants and a tee-shirt that said "_Domino High Football 2010_" on it. He sat with his friends, smiling and laughing till he heard Mr. Gardner say, "Shouldn't you be wearing Tea's clothes?"

Everyone was getting annoyed with Eric's behavior, "Daddy!" Tea yelled astonished that he was being so rude, especially to one of her dearest friends. Yugi looked at him with slightly squinted eyes, "***sigh***…with all due respect sir…I'm gay…I'm not a girl.." Mr. Gardner stood threateningly, towering over Yugi. "How dare you talk that way to _me _in _MY _house you fucking 'banana jabber!" Yugi scooted away from him as Stephanie stepped in front of him, "That'll be quite enough of _THAT_ Eric!" Yugi stood quickly, dashing to Tea's room, getting dressed and dashing down the stairs once more as he stood in the door frame, putting his leather choker back on, he said to his friends, "Ill see you guys Monday." Not waitng for an answer, he showed himself out. Outside he perpared himself for the long, dark and lonely walk home. /_First im being mocked at school, now..by a grown man? Tch..maybe I should have kept this to myself, then maybe people could live with me, thank God my friends stood by me…/ _Yugi looked up and found himself walking through the park, the darkness giving it an eriee look to it.

/_Its so hard keep these walls up, I feel like if someone calls me another name, or mocks me…im just going to loose it! But…I cant do that, I have to stay strong and not let them get to me, I cant let my emotional scars show, or ill never be able to mend them…/ _

He neared his home, feeling more comfortable about letting his tears fall. Looking at his home, he could tell his grandfather was in bed. Taking out a key he unlocked the door, took off his shoes and quietly pranced to his room.

Once there, he threw himself on his bed and began to cry and the mocking voices of hia peers swarmed his head, '_Faggot! – Yu-Gay Homo – Banana Jabber…' _ Yugi cried the tears that so badly needed to fall.

*E.O.C*

~ Sorry about the short chapter, im so tired. I will write more tomorrow!

Thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Breaking Point PT 2

Breaking Point PT:2

'_Beep beep…beep beep…beep bee-' _ Yugi reached out fromunder his covers and slammed a hand on his alarm clock, "Stupid alarm…" he rised from his bed and walked to the bathroom to get a quick shower before school.

Yami was in the kitchen down stairs with Grandpa as he made breakfast. "So, you excited for your first day of high school Yami?" grandpa asked looking up from the eggs on the stove. Yami rolled his eyes as he played with the school jacket, "Not exactly gramps, I was a pharaoh for christs sake, now im reduced to a _high school…" _he said with a glint of disgust. Grandpa chuckled, "Well my boy, at least you'll get to see your friends and Yugi through out the day, and learn about what others did after you, make the most of it and you'll do fine." He said as he served eggs to him. Yami nodded a thanks to him. "Yugi! Breakfast is ready!" Yugi was just getting on his white button-up shirt as grandpa called, "I'll be right down Gramps…" he grabbed his jacket and back pack and headed to breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast grandpa, we'll see you after school." Yugi said as he and Yami walked off.

"Are you excited for –" Yugi was cut off by Joey yelling after them to wait up with Tea on his heels. Once they were walking to gether they heard Tristan's bike zoom by as he waved.

Nearing the gates, Yugi looked at Yami who had nervous written all over his face, he made Yami jump as he grabbed his hand for support, "You'll be great written all over his face, he made Yami jump as he grabbed his hand for support, "You'll be great Yami." He smiled, "Thank you Yugi." They proceeded into the building. The five friends lingered outside of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Yugi sat with his back against the wall, Tea was sitting next to Yami showing him something in her History text book, Tristan and Joey were arguing as usual. Something caught Yugi's attention from the corner of his eye, there stood Ushio and his friends, they looked rather suspisious since they were whispering and looking at him every few seconds.

"Yugi?" Joey was waving a hand in his friends face to get his attention, "Huh…oh..sorry Joey, whats up?" Joey raised an eye brow, as he reached a hand down to help his friend up, "I should be askin you dat, Da bell rang man, didn't ya hear it?" as Yugi was hoisted to his feet he smiled at Joey, "Lets go!" he let Joey walk in before him, taking a second glance to where Ushio was but, he was gone.

TIME WARP!

"What did you think about that Chemistry exam dude?" Tristan asked Yugi as they walked to the cafeteria. "Meh…" he shrugged, "It wasn't too hard. Im pretty sure I missed a few though." Tristan smirked, "Tch, 'wasn't that hard' my ass, that thing was killer, chemsitry officially killed off the remaining brain cells I had." Yugi laughed at Tristan's joke.

They met up with Yami and the others as they sat around the crowded table. Suddenly, Ushio and his gang surrounded the table, "Hello Yugi." Yugi was about to turn to see who had called his name, but felt something cold on the back of his skull drawing a gasp from everyone. "Don't even think of turning to look at me Yugi, I'm not _that way.."_ he said with a smirk.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted reaching a hand like he was going to do something. But one of Ushio's friends held a gun to the back of Yami's head also, "I wouldn't do anything if I were you fag." Yami gritted his teeth at the name. (and the guns of course!)

"Whoa, Ushio man, what da hell are ya thinkin man? Is their sexuality really dat important to ya?" Yugi looked up at Joey slightly, with fear in his eyes.

Ushio looked at Joey, then lowered his deathly gaze to the back of Yugi's head. "I can't stand gays. Just picturing men with men sicken me, and knowing that there are fag couples in MY school, I cant deal with that." He cocked the gun ready to fire. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the deadly'_click' _

Right as Ushio squeezed the trigger, Duke pushed his arm down, Tristan 'Sparta' kicked Ushio's friend away fromYami before he did anydamage to him. The gunshot sent panic rushing through the cafeteria and halls, but everything was silent for Yugi, except for the high pitched ringing in his hears like shell shock, he felt like he couldn't move, couldn't think, then everthing went black as he came into contact with the tile floor.

As Ushio continued his rampage for gay couples, Yami ran to Yugi. "Yugi! Yugi come on! You have to wake up!" Yami pulled Yugi to his chest, his hands gently shooed away the blonde bangs fromYugi's face as he looked at the bullets point of exit through his chest.

Tea was crying as she called 911. "The ambulance is on its way." She flipped her phone closed as she began to pace. Joey was on the other side of Yugi, "Where was he shot at?" Yami pulled Yugi's head to his chest, and there between his shoulder blades was a bullet hole. Yami laid him back down. "Yugi, help is on the way please hang in there," he heard the sirens stop right outside. Then he felt Yugi move. "Y-Yami?" Yugi's voice was audioable but very soft. "Don't worry Yugi. Everything is going to be just fine."

The paramedics came in an put Yugi on to a strecher,and wheeled him away. Yami was about to run with them but felt a hand grab his shoulder, he looked up and was surprized to see Seto standing there, "You cant do anything for him. We'll all go to the hospital in my car." He said flatly. As he advanced to his car, everyone stood in shock they were all thinking, "_Kaiba is actually HELPING us?" _ He Turned towards the stunned teens, "Well, do you want a ride or do you want to stand there looking like a bunch of idiots?"

Once they were all outside, they were met with a crowd of scared students and staff. All of them talking about the incedent. Apparently, other gay couples have been shot as well. But everyone was happy to see Ushio being hand cuffed and escorted to the back of a cop car.

Cliffy!

Thanks for reading!


	5. It's Okay

Sorry about the long wait everyone! Technical difficulties…thanks for baring with me 3 

And some of the law stuff in here isnt going to make much sence but, oh well…sorry, haha on with the story! 

It's Okay…come on out… 

The morning after the shooting, Yugi was alive, awake and doing well, as well as anyone could possibly be after being shot. He was sitting up talking and laughing as if nothing had happened.

"Yugi, were so glad your okay…we were all so worried about you." Tea said as she gave him a hug, minding the bandages criss-crossing his chest around to his back. Yugi smiled, "Thanks Tea, I got really lucky, if Duke hadn't pushed the gun down I probably wouldn't be here right now, that was some quick thinking on your part, I owe you a lot Duke, thank you." Duke blushed as a goofy grin was displayed on his face, "aghh, it was nothin Yugi, it was kind of an act on impulse and –" before he could finish Tea smaked him upside the head, "Just take the freaking compliment Duke.. jeeze!" Duke turned to Yugi who still had a smile on his face, "Your welcome Yugi.." Duke held a fist out and Yugi lightly punched it (pound it gesture).

Just then a nurse walked in, "Good morning Yugi. How are you feeling today?" she asked with a smile. 'I feel okay." As she looked over his charts, she said, "Great. Well , looks like you'll be able to go home this evening. Your very lucky Yugi, if that bullet was an in lower, you could have been paralized or worse." She winked and walked out.

Later that day, after Yugi was released from the hospital, they all met back at the game shop. Sitting around the living room everyone was talking, laughing and having a good time. Until the cops showed up, they talked with Yugi and asked if he wanted to press charges, (he was going to be prosicuted anyway for attempted murder and the murder of other people but, they wanted his story.) Yugi thought for a moment as he placed a hand over his chest where the bullet exited, he looked up and smiled, "Ya know what…I don't think I will…" his friend, grandfather and even the police were stunned. "Yuge, the guy almost killed you! Not to mention the years of bullying." Yugi smiled at Joey, "Yeah, I know Joey…but I have something better in mind…besides, he's going to jail anyway cause of attempted murder," Yugi looked at the cop who nodded, "Maybe we can get the judge to sentence him to some kind of homosexual acceptence class or something?" Yugi looked at the still dumbfounded cop as he shook his thoughts away. "Umm, if your sure that's what you want to do Yugi.." he nodded as the cop scribbled on his note pad and walked back to his cruiser.

The week went on and nothing spectacular happened. The gang walked to school normally, laughing and complaining about how early they have to get up to be on time. While sitting in class a bell rang signalling all students and staff to come to the gymnasium. "Hey, wheres Yugi? Wasn't he here today?" Tristan asked noticing his small friend absents. "Yeah, he's here, he probably just went to da john…he'll be here." Joey said.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, due to current events, a couple of our brave students have a few words to say. The teacher moved aside as Yugi walked towards the center of the gym, which means being the center of attention, which he wasn't very fond of, but he had to say what he had planned.

As the students noticed that yugi was back at school with a smile plastered on his face they went in to an up roar of cheers, this made Yugi smile and blush at the attention.

"Good morning everyone…umm…well, im up here today to talk about what happened last week.." a few students clapped as he continued, "..last week, I was shot in my back through my chest, the doctors said if it was any higher I would have died all because I am gay," Yugi waited for people to laugh and judge him, but nothing came but cheers and claps of encouragement, so he continuted, "but im not here to tell you a sob story, im up here because I was afraid to come out and tell everyone that I was gay, I was embarrassed, but being a gay man myself, I can spot others out there as well," people couldnt help but laugh a little which drew a snigger from Yugi as well, "Okay, that did come out a little weird, sorry. Ha, but…I know you're out there and I just want people to realize being gay isnt a bad thing, you cant help the way you feel or who your attracted to so, right now, if your gay, and you want other people to be okay with it, take a stand, or you can join me down here…" Yugi looked around at the bleachers and saw the faces of his friends they all wore proud smiles on their faces. Yami stood from his place next to Joey and made his way to Yugi who seemed to stand proudly alone in the spot light. Looking around for some followers.

Atem walked quickly towards Yugi and once he made it to him he grabbed Yugi by the waist and pulled him towards him and kissed him passionately, Yugi dropped the mic and place his hand on both side of Yami's face to deepen the kiss. Seeing this the other gay couples and even a lesbian couples came to the gym floor and cheered for themselves, even if a few people looked on in disgust, they didn't care, all because Yugi took a stand for gay-kind in high schools everywhere.

An upbeat song started to play as everyone came to the gym floor to dance. Yugi looked at all the dancing people, spotting some gay couples that are not afraid to show their true colors, finally. Yami came up behind him and draped an arm across Yugi's shoulder, "You made a difference Yugi, I am very proud of you, and thank you.."

Yugi looked up to Yami with his bright violet eyes shining, "Uh..your welcome, but what is it your thanking me for Yami?" Yami turned to face Yugi and caressed his neck, and smiled tenderly, "Thank you for not being like the others and being afraid to show your love for me, and everything else…thank you." They kissed again and was startled from their thoughts as the bell rang ordering the students back to class. Yugi and Yami walked out the doors from the gym, to be met with the smiling faces of their friends waving them over. And for the first time in school, Yugi took Yami's hand and raced towards their friends with genuine smiles, unafraid to love.

The end

3 thanks for reading everyone!


	6. AN Ending Redo

Hey everyone! Im thinking about redoing the end of this…after reading it, I was like…okay..random ass homophobe with a gun…its kind of a hostage thing I guess and that wasn't what I was going for. Sooo….with in the next week or two this will be redone!

Any requests or ideas are welcomed! Thanks!


End file.
